My Adventures in New York City
by Zaikia
Summary: Shell gets the surprise of her life when she gets mysteriously transported to the world of Spider-Man and meets the famous web-swinger herself.
1. Chapter 1

**My Adventures in New York City**

**Summary: **Shell gets the surprise of her life when she gets mysteriously transported to the world of Spider-Man and meets the famous web-swinger herself.

_**Chapter 1**_

I didn't really remember much after I had ran out into the middle of the road. I remember that I had gotten hit by my sister and I ran outside, into the road and I think I got hit by a car because I remember pain, but that might've been my cheek.

I looked around, I seemed to be in some dark ally way and when I had woken up, I had my backpack with me. I looked through it and saw my cash (which summed up to nearly 8,000 from selling my first few books) and my license, among a few other things.

My name is Shelby Elizabeth Hartford and my age is 18. I was born on August 24th, 1993 on the planet Earth, wherever that is. I saw an abandoned car in the ally way and looked at my reflection in the broken glass.

My appearance was still the same, my dark brown, waist length hair with bangs over the left side of my face and my greyish-green eyes were still the same. I still wore my black baggy pants and short sleeve Three Days Grace black shirt. Except my feet were bare and all I had with me was my backpack, no jacket.

I shivered when the wind blew through, a breeze through my hair. I wrapped my slightly muscled, pale arms around myself after I had picked up my backpack. It was nighttime and I cautiously looked out to see tall buildings and I looked up, seeing the Empire State building.

My eyes widened. "Oh sh-."

"Well, what do we have here?"

I paled. _Fuck me. _I thought as a group of thugs appeared and then I took off down the ally way. I heard them laughing as they ran after me.

"Where ya going girly? We just want to have a little fun!"

_I don't even want to know what you're definition of fun is. _I thought and all of a sudden, something pierced my bare foot and I cried out, falling onto the ground.

"Caught you!" the thugs grabbed my arms and hauled me up.

"Well, ain't you a pretty one?" one of the thug's asks, holding a switchblade to my bruised cheek. "I think we're going to have fun with-OOFF!" he grunted when I kicked him in the stomach with my good foot.

"Fuck off!" I snarled.

The thug back-handed me across the face, the same cheek that was already bruised. I winced and clenched my fists tightly.

"Hold her. I'm going to make this _very _painful." The thug growled and grabbed the hem of my shirt. Before he could get it over my head, a voice, a male voice came from the shadows.

"Y'know, it's not polite to hold a lady against her will."

The male voice sounded young and it sounded cocky and amused somehow. The thugs murmured to each other and looked around the area. "Who's there?" the thug leader shouted, holding the switchblade tightly in his hand.

"Oh come on! You should know who I am by now!"

And that's when someone in a red and blue spandex, complete with a mask, jumped out of the shadows and landed on the cement. My eyes widened in complete shock.

I knew I recognized the voice, but I didn't think it would actually be _the _Spider-Man. "Now, let's put down the knife and let the lady go, simple as that." He spoke, complete with a wave of his hand.

The thugs all exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. I sighed heavily and shook my head. Looks like I would have to do things my way since Spider-Man was taking his sweet-ass time.

I brought my arm forwards and then elbowed the first thug in the face, kicking the legs out of the second thug who held me. I didn't know much karate, but sometimes watching movies can help you learn some moves. The thugs got up and I paled. "You gotta be fucking kidding me..." I muttered and then turned on my heel and ran.

"Get her! We'll deal with the freak!"

"Freak? Who's the freak here?"

I rolled my eyes and saw a pipe in front of me. Smirking, I twisted my legs to the side and grabbed the pipe with both hands, swinging myself around and hitting both thugs and knocking them out. Spider-Man dealt with the other two and when he knocked one out, the last one, the leader came up from behind him with the switchblade.

I was about to open my mouth, but a fist ended up in the leader's face and knocked him out also. All four thugs were webbed to the wall and when I took a step forwards, pain shot through my foot. "OW! SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" I swore loudly and fell on my ass, clutching my bleeding foot.

There was a piece of metal in my foot, not too deeply though, which was a good thing. "Goddamnit..." I hissed.

That's when good ol' web-head came to my...err, rescue and crouched down in front of me. "I have to say this is an awkward rescue, but oh well." He shrugged and then grasped my ankle, pulling my foot to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, glaring at him harshly.

"What's it look like? On three, I'm gonna pull this out and it's gonna hurt, so rip off a piece of your shirt so I can tie it around the wound."

_Smartass. _I thought and ripped off a piece of my shirt at the bottom. Spider-Man grasped the metal in my foot gently. "One...two..." and then he yanked it out.

I screamed out in pain and at my instant reaction I smacked him across the head. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THREE YOU ASS!"

"Whoops." He chuckled sheepishly and grabbed the cloth from my hand. "My bad." He wrapped the cloth around my foot and then grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. "There we go. Well, off to the hospital we go!"

"Before we do that, get my bag." I said in an annoyed voice and pointed at my backpack. He used a string of web to get it and handed it to me. I placed it on my back and that's when his arm went around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Hold on." He spoke and before I could do anything, he reached out his arm and swung off into the night. That's when I remembered I was afraid of heights and I clutched onto him like it was for dear life. Well...it was actually, but knowing Spider-Man, he wouldn't drop me unless it was on accident.

A few minutes later, we landed right in front of the emergency room. "There ya go!" he spoke and gently set me on the ground. "Hey buddy!" he motioned over to a paramedic. "Take her into the ER, her foot's badly injured."

The paramedic looked quite shocked to find Spider-Man standing there. "O-of course." He stammered and came over to my side as the web-swinger released me.

"Well, adios miss! Hope we meet again!" Spider-Man gave a mock salute and then swinged off into the night.

The paramedic watched in awe as he left. "Wow, so what's it like?" he asked me.

I just glared at him.

...

"So, what's the diagnosis doc?" I questioned as the doctor finally patched up my foot.

"Well, the wound isn't too deep, so you don't need stitches." The doctor replied and was writing down a prescription. "A little pain medication and it'll heal up in about a week."

"Okay, thanks." I said and he ripped off the paper and gave it to me.

"No problem. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, could I have some shoes?"

The doctor gave me some flip-flops to wear and I waved bye as I left the hospital. I was looking around in my wallet when I realized I was missing something.

"Oh fuck, don't tell me I lost my license!"

**...**

**Yeah, I started this sometime last year. Don't know when, but I finally finished the first chapter. Oh! And I have also seen The Amazing Spider-Man! It was FUCKING AWESOME! For being such a huge Spider-Man fan, they really did good with the reboot. I'm happy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Adventures in New York City**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up to the loud noises of New York and was confirmed that this wasn't a dream. I had gone to a cheap, but nice hotel which cost me about 150 bucks. My foot was throbbing and I groggily dragged myself out of bed and took two pills and waited for the medicine to kick in.

"Ugh..." I groaned.

I had to take a shower.

It was a good thing the doctor gave me extra wraps.

I ventured out into the city, catching a taxi to the nearest clothing store. It took me about an hour and 2000 bucks later to get enough clothes until I could find a way home. Fifth Avenue was pretty packed for a Sunday afternoon.

I hurried back to the motel and took a long, hot shower before getting dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with a red tank top, a grey hoodie and black shoes. I grabbed my backpack and headed out to adventure.

New York was even more beautiful than I imagined. Of course, I didn't know what year it was. After walking through Central Park, I realized I didn't have my cell phone. "Crap..." I grumbled and hung my head as I walked across the street.

I wasn't looking up and I stopped dead in my tracks when a semi was heading right for me. I just froze, like a deer in the headlights.

_Fuck. _I thought.

And that's when a blue and red blur swung out of nowhere and grabbed me, swinging out of the way of the path of the semi and landed safetly on the side of the street.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to walk in the middle of the road?" Spider-Man asked and I glared at him. "Hey...aren't you that girl I saw yesterday?"

"Yes." I grumbled. "What gave it away?"

"This." He held up my license in his hand, a small piece of paper around it with a rubber band.

"My license!" I exclaimed and snatched it from him.

"You're welcome." He said happily. "Just your friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man." he seemed to smile from underneath that mask and then we both heard sirens. "Gotta go, see ya!" he said and swung off.

I took the rubber band off and unfolded the paper. It was a letter.

_Miss Shelby, _

_I bet you were worried when you realized you lost your license. But not to worry, I went back and found it for you! Anyway, when I had found your license, I got a...weird vibe about you. So, I went to go check it out and typed your name in the computer. _

_Turns out Shelby Elizabeth Hartford doesn't exist. _

_Meet me in Central Park tonight at 8. Don't be late. _

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man_

I scoffed and crumbled the paper up before throwing it into a trash bin. "So I guess I'll have to tell him that everything's not real..." I muttered to myself and stuffed my license into my pocket. I went back to the motel and took a nap, waking up around 7:45 pm.

"Crap!" I exclaimed and shoved my shoes and grabbed my backpack. I got to Central Park at 7:59 and yelped as I tripped and fell face-first onto the soft grass. "Ow..."

"That looked like it hurt." The web-swinger's voice chuckled, amused.

I grunted and pulled myself up, brushing the grass and dirt off my clothes. "Shut the hell up." I said, looking around for him. "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

I whirled around, but he wasn't there.

"Here."

I whirled around again, but he wasn't there. I snarled. "Damnit Spidey! Quit it!"

"Quit what?"

I was about to turn one way, but then I turned the other way and saw that he was five inches away from my face. I yelped and jumped backwards, getting into a fighting stance. Spider-Man cocked his head to the side. "Really?" he questioned and crossed his arms over hic chest.

"Yeah, really." I replied, brushing some of my dark brown locks out of my face. "I bet I could kick your ass."

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I doubt that...but you can try." He stood in a normal stance and put both hands on his hips. "Come at me."

I smirked and took one step towards him, making him seemingly quirk an eyebrow. Then, I full time sprinted towards him. He just slightly moved to the side, but my smirk widened and I crouched down, spinning my body around to kick his legs out. But he merely jumped and landed a couple feet away.

"Is that the best you can do?" he questioned boredly.

"I haven't even gotten started yet!" I shouted at him angrily, flailing my limbs. I growled and took one step backwards, then lunged right at him, throwing my fist out. When I thought my fist was gonna connect with his masked face, he just moved to the side, dodging my punch. I growled and threw my other fist out, but he just dodged again.

"Quit...dodging...my...punches!" I screamed at him, throwing out a punch with each word and he just dodged all of them. He jumped a few feet away after the last one while I put my hands on my knees and hunched, panting.

"I'm bored." He announced out of the blue.

I looked frantically around for something to hit him with and found a sword-sized stick. "Oh come on, that's cheating!" Spider-Man exclaimed, holding up his hands in defense.

"You're already cheating web-head!" I screamed angrily at him and then ran at him, swinging the stick. He ducked and I swung again, growling when he just ducked again. "Quit ducking!"

"Then you would hit me."

"That's the whole point!" I raised the stick over my head and brought it down. Instead of dodging or ducking, he actually caught it in his hand. I tried to take it from him, but he kept a good grip on it. "Let go."

"Let me think about that for a second." He tapped his chin with his free hand and then shrugged. "Nope."

"YOU'RE FUCKING STUBBORN!"

"Heyheyhey! No need to scream! God, you act like I'm trying to murder you."

I managed to yank the stick from him and tried to hit him, but he jumped and landed on a tree branch. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked, staring at my flushed face.

"Get back here!" I shouted and tossed the stick away from me, running to the tree and beginning to climb.

Spider-Man sighed and muttered as he climbed higher. "What did I ever do to her...?"

As we both got higher and higher in the tree, my foot was beginning to hurt. "Ouch...damnit..." I grumbled.

"You okay down there?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Anger-issues much?"

I glared at him intensely and put my foot on a thin branch and it broke underneath my weight. I struggled to hold onto the thick branch with my arms and grunted, trying to pull myself up. "Damnit..." I grumbled and placed my foot on the trunk, pushing myself onto the thick branch.

"I can't believe you're chasing after me." Spider-Man chuckled and that's when he jumped to the next tree.

"That's not fair!" I screeched and prepared myself to jump. I smirked with determination and then jumped, but found myself short. When I thought I was going to bust my head open on the sidewalk underneath me, a hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from falling to my death.

"You are really determined about this, aren't you?" the web-swinger questioned, holding me in the air.

I glared at him and he pulled me onto the branch, where I breathed a sigh of relief. "So...why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Well, considering you don't 'exist'," he said, making finger motions. "Unless you're using a fake name."

"No, that's my full real name." I muttered. "And don't call me Shelby, it's Shell."

He chuckled. "Alright _Shell_. So, tell me why you apparently don't exist."

I sighed and got in a comfortable position. "Alright, so LISTEN very carefully..."

After about 30 minutes of explaining everything to web-head, he clearly had a shocked and speechless expression from behind his mask. "And you're serious about all this?"

I glared at him. "No, I've been stalking you you're entire life."

"I'll take that as a yes." He muttered and scratched his head. He then jumped down and landed on his feet.

"Cheater." I grumbled and began to climb down. I stepped down on another thin branch when it broke underneath my weight and I fell...right in web-head's arms. "Well, aren't you prince charming?"

He seemed to smirk underneath his mask. "Anything to help a damsel in distress. So, how long did it take for you to get here?"

"If I walked, it would've been more than 15 minutes-hey!"

"Can't have you walking...alone at night. It's dangerous. Hold on." He spoke and then swung into the night.

I groaned and buried my face in his shoulder, feeling the wind blow through my hair. "I hate heights..."

"You get used to it."

Finally, we landed on the fire escape of my motel room and I snuck in through the window, sighing tiredly. "Man, I'm exhausted..." I groaned and collapsed on my bed. "So soft..." I glanced at the web-swinger standing out the window. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" he chuckled sheepishly. "See ya Shell!" and with that, he swung off.

I buried my face in the pillow and sighed tiredly. "What a fucking nightmare..."


	3. Chapter 3

**My Adventures in New York City**

_**Chapter 3**_

I awoke to a knocking on my door and I grunted, mumbling groggily and dragging my lazy ass out of the bed. "I'm coming..." I mumbled and went to the door, unlocking it and opening to reveal the motel's manager. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that you can't stay here anymore." The manager replied.

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You didn't pay last night."

I thought deeply for a moment and then I spoke. "I'll pay double tonight, I-."

"I'm sorry miss. But you have to pay 50 dollars a night to stay. And you didn't pay last night, so you have to leave."

"Fine! I'll leave your fucking motel!" I snarled and slammed the door in his face. I quickly got dressed and tossed all of my clothes into a suitcase I had bought while I was out yesterday. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed my things, heading out. "Stupid...mother-fucking..." I grumbled and cursed underneath my breath as I left.

I went to the nearest phone booth and grabbed the phone book, searching for Parker. "Ben and May...Ben and May...aha!" I exclaimed when I found Benjamin and May Parker. I assumed that Uncle Ben was already gone. I grabbed the phone, put quarters in and dialed the number, hoping May would answer.

Finally, the line clicked and a female voice answered. _"Hello?" _

"Hello Mrs. Parker, um, is Peter around?" I asked.

"_Why, he's at school. But he'll be home around 3:30. May I ask who's calling?" _

"I'm a friend of his, a pen pal." I replied. "I just got kicked out of my motel and have nowhere else to stay..."

"_Oh! Of course dear! You can come stay! What's your name dear?" _

I gave May my name and she gave me her address. I said goodbye and hung up, grabbing my things and hopping into the nearest taxi. Once I arrived at the location, I paid the taxi driver and grabbed my things, heading up to the front door. I knocked once and heard May shout 'coming' before she came to the door and opened it.

"Hi." I greeted with a smile.

"Oh Shell! How nice to see you!" she chuckled and invited me inside. "It's so nice to have another female around. I'm sure Peter will be delighted to see you."

_Yeah and he'll fucking shat rocks when he finds out I'm staying. _I smirked to myself, intending to torture Peter while I was here. May guided me to the spare room upstairs and I set my things down before taking a shower and dressing in clean clothes.

"Shell dear, what would you like for dinner?" May asked, poking her head from the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." I tapped my chin a few times. "Have you ever had stir fry?"

...

"Ah! It smells WONDERFUL! Where did you learn how to cook?"

I chuckled as I stirred the meat and vegetables in the walk. "My mom taught me how to make this. I'd rather have Chinese food than steak."

"Well, it smells wonderful dear." May pulled my head down to give me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled, knowing how much she liked me already.

"Aunt May, how much do you want?"

"Oh, not too much dear. Women my age don't eat much anymore." May chuckled.

I smiled and made her a plate, before adding everything else. The rest would be for Peter and I, if he ever got home. That's when we heard the front door open. "Aunt May, I'm home!" Peter announced and walked into the kitchen and then stopped, looking at me.

"Oh! Peter, you know Shell right? She says you and her are pen pals." May asked Peter.

The look on Peter's face was _fucking priceless_.

"Uh, yeah!" Peter quickly answered and came over, grabbing my arm. "Come on Shell, we need to talk!"

"May, make sure the stir fry gets around so none of it gets burned! Yipe!" I yelped as Peter roughly yanked me out of the kitchen and into the next room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered harshly.

"I got kicked out of the motel I was staying at because I didn't pay the nightly rent." I replied, whispering also.

"Couldn't you just find another hotel?"

"I'm not spending fucking 300 bucks a night to stay in a nice hotel!" I whispered just as harshly, glaring at him. "And I need the money to buy me clothes and other things! So whether you like it or not, I'm staying here Parker."

He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I could say the same thing to you web-head. Just get into the fucking kitchen so we can eat." I demanded and pushed him into the kitchen.

...

I helped Aunt May clean up and I yawned. "Man, I'm tired..." I mumbled and wandered up to my room. I grabbed my Ipod out of my backpack and stuffed my earphones in, collasping onto the bed as Bring Me to Life began.

I'm surprised Aunt May didn't ask about my bruised cheek.

I yawned and grabbed my pillow, burying my face in it.

NOBODY'S POV

Peter, in full costume, watched the brunette fall asleep in her bed, still listening to music. He wasn't getting that weird vibe from her anymore. She seemed normal, nothing strange about her besides that she cursed so much to make a sailor feel ashamed. She had a foul mouth, but that was about it.

He sighed and scratched the back of his head. _What am I gonna do now? Something happens and she could reveal my identity. _He thought. He crawled onto the other side of the house and snuck into his window, stripping off the suit and hiding it before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

...

I awoke with a tickling sensation on my face and wrinkled my nose, slapping at it. It stopped and then continued. "The fuck...?" I mumbled and opened my eyes.

Only to stare into the eyes of a huge spider.

I screamed bloody-murder and whacked the spider off my face. "EWEWEWEW!" I yelped, wiping my hand on my pants.

"What?" Peter came stumbling into my room, shirtless.

"Spider!" I screeched, pointing at it.

"You were trying to kill a spider?" I nodded. "What would Spider-Man say?"

"I don't give a fuck what he says! It's huge and nasty and I WANT IT OUT!"

"He would be ashamed of you!" Peter glared at me and picked up the spider, talking to it as he left.

I glared at the door. "What the fuck ever." I grumbled and laid back down, shoving a pillow over my face. I managed to fall back to sleep and I woke up around 11, only four hours until Peter would be back.

I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and trudged downstairs, where Aunt May was sitting in the kitchen. "Morning Aunt May." I greeted and yawned, sitting down at the table.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Besides finding a giant spider on my face, I slept good." I replied, yawning again. "I should get a job..."

"There's a clothing store not too far from here that's hiring." May spoke.

I squealed like a school girl and hugged her. "You're a life savior Aunt May! I'll be back in a few hours!" I trudged upstairs and got nicely dressed, leaving my hair down. I hummed a tune as I left the house and down past an ally way, where I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the ally way.

"Don't...say a fucking word." The mugger snarled, pointing his gun at my face. "Just give me your money and we'll all be good."

Hell no, I worked my ass off for that money!

"Hmmmm...nope." I said and quickly grabbed the gun, shoving it away from my face and he accidently pulled the trigger. The bullet lodged itself into the wall and we fought for the gun. Suddenly, he elbowed me across the face hard and I recoiled back.

"Just give me the fucking money!"

"Fuck you!" I shouted and punched him hard in the face. He flew backwards and hit the wall, collapasing to the floor. I took my opportunity and ran. "Ow..." I winced when I finally stopped to touch my face. "Damnit..."

Once 3 came around, I went to several different stores and only got two that needed to hire somebody. I sighed tiredly and winced again from my cheek as I stepped into the house. "Aunt May, I'm back!" I announced.

She came out of the kitchen and gasped when she saw my cheek. "Good heavens, what happened to your cheek?"

"I got mugged on the way there. I'm alright, nothing broken and nothing stolen." I replied and Aunt May ignored my protests and got me an icepack.

I was sitting at the kitchen table when Peter came home and stared at my face. "Uh...what happened?"

"I got mugged." I grumbled.

"Well, I don't think you should go out by yourself anymore." Aunt May spoke.

I banged my forehead against the table.


End file.
